Radar reflectors are i. a. used for jamming and confusing enemies attacking a target such as an air plane or following the activity of potential targets. To meet the threat of an enemy a reflector or clusters of reflectors are ejected from the target. When a reflector according to the above is ejected from for example an air plane, the reflector performs a tumbling movement in the air and if illuminated reflects signals back to the illuminating source. The design of the reflector admits the reflector to return an incoming signal back to the source almost all the time during its tumbling.
A radar reflector according to the first paragraph is previously known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,798. The radar reflector is provided with two opposite directed radar corners and has assumed its final shape when manufactured. The reflectors are stack-stored in a group that may be stored in an essentially spherical configuration. One disadvantage with said known reflector arrangement is that it is difficult to control the number of reflectors ejected in other way than batchwise ejecting of spherical configurations. It is not possible to eject one single radar reflector or a part of the total number of reflectors within a spherical configuration. Furthermore the spherical configuration is rather bulky when stored in a dispenser before ejection.